


Moon Protego Promise

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bubbles - Freeform, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Moon Prince Harry, Negaverse Draco, sailor moon fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Draco knew what his job was. Keep the silly scouts out of their hair long enough to harvest what they need. Unfortunately, it was three against one and somehow only Draco ever noticed how unfair that was.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Moon Protego Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to this month's host!! This was such a fun prompt! <3

Draco’s parents stood tall and steady on a high stone wall, all capes and robes flowing elegantly in the wind. Draco’s tailored coat didn’t have the same effect, but it made dodging Weasley’s fire attacks much easier. 

“We need that energy, Draco,” Lucius reminded him. “Don’t fail us.”

As if he needed reminding. Draco knew what his job was. Keep the silly scouts out of their hair long enough to harvest what they need. Unfortunately, it was three against one and somehow only Draco ever noticed how unfair that was. 

And unsettling. More and more Draco found their need for energy to be superfluous, their tactics designed for failure, and his enemies suspiciously compassionate. The moon prince, specifically, made him...

But then Granger had her arms crossed and Draco had no time to think. He shielded his face and ducked. “Why do the bubbles  _ hurt?!”  _ Because honestly. They were  _ bubbles.  _

“Moon… Protego...” 

This was always the end. Draco always took the hit like it wasn’t going to burn just as bad as it had the last time. Yet it seemed to always burn  _ worse.  _ Each time the light took a little something  _ more  _ out of him but if he turned and fled early… 

Well. Lucius was watching. 

“PROMISE!”

Draco tried to block the light, clenched his eyes shut and lasted… seconds, before he was retreating to his parents’ side. “This isn’t over, Prince!” Draco yelled, although it kind of was. “Next time won’t end so nicely for you!” It probably would. 

When Draco turned, his mother was already gone. His father looked disappointed, but not surprised. Draco hated it. But when he left, Draco went with him.

He had nowhere else to go. 


End file.
